culturefandomcom-20200222-history
New London Theatre
|designation = |coordinates = |architect = Paul Tvrtkovic |owner = Really Useful Theatres |capacity = 1118 on 2 levels |type = West End theatre |opened = |yearsactive = |rebuilt = 1911 (Frank Matcham) |closed = |othernames = 1847 Mogul Music Hall 1851 Middlesex Music Hall 1911 New Middlesex Theatre of Varieties 1919 Winter Garden Theatre |production = School of Rock |currentuse = |website = }} The New London Theatre is a West End theatre located on the corner of Drury Lane and Parker Street in Covent Garden, in the London Borough of Camden. The Winter Garden Theatre formerly occupied the site until 1965. History The modern theatre is built on the site of previous taverns and music hall theatres, where a place of entertainment has been located since Elizabethan times. Nell Gwynn was associated with the tavern, which became known as the Great Mogul by the end of the 17th century, and presented entertainments in an adjoining hall, including "glee clubs" and "sing-songs". The Mogul Saloon was built on the site in 1847, which was sometimes known as the "Turkish Saloon or the "Mogul Music Hall." In 1851, it became the Middlesex Music Hall, known as The Old Mo. This in turn was rebuilt as the New Middlesex Theatre of Varieties, in 1911 by Frank Matcham for Oswald Stoll.Graeme Cruickshank's research interests on str.org.uk In 1919, the theatre was sold to George Grossmith, Jr. and Edward Laurillard, refurbished and reopened as the Winter Garden Theatre. They produced Kissing Time (1919, with a book by P. G. Wodehouse and Guy Bolton and music by Ivan Caryll), followed by A Night Out (1920), both starring Stanley Holloway.Stanley Holloway#Musical, theatre and concert party credits Grossmith and Laurillard also became managers of the Apollo Theatre in 1920.Information about their management of the Apollo Theatre. Date accessed: 20 October 2007. But expanding their operation caused Grossmith and Laurillard to end their partnership, with Grossmith retaining control of the Winter Garden.Gänzl, Kurt. "Grossmith, George (1874–1935)" in the Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press (2004) accessed 21 Oct 2007 Grossmith then partnered with George Edwardes's former associate, Pat Malone, to produce a series of mostly adaptations of imported shows at the Winter Garden between 1920 and 1926: Sally (1921), The Cabaret Girl (1922, with book by Wodehouse and music by Jerome Kern), The Beauty Prize (1923, with Wodehouse and Kern), a revival of Tonight's the Night (1923), Primrose (1924, with music by George Gershwin), Tell Me More (1925, with words by Thompson and music by George Gershwin)Tell Me More review in The Times, 27 May 1925 p. 14 and Kid Boots (1926 with music by Harry Tierney),Kid Boots review in The Times 3 February 1926, p. 12 many of them featuring Leslie Henson.Biography of George Grossmith, Jr. containing information about the Winter Garden Theatre's productions from 1919 - 1926 Grossmith co-wrote some of the Winter Garden pieces, directed many of his own productions and starred in several, notably as Otis in Sally. Several of the later productions lost money, and Grossmith and Malone ended the partnership. The Vagabond King was produced at the theatre in 1927, and in 1929, Fred and Adele Astaire starred in Funny Face. In 1930, Sophie Tucker played in the Vivian Ellis musical Follow a Star, and in 1923, Gracie Fields appeared here in Walk This Way. In 1933, the theatre hosted Lewis Casson in George Bernard Shaw's On the Rocks, followed in 1935 by Love on the Dole, starring Wendy Hiller. The theatre closed in the late 1930s, reopening in 1942. In 1945, it hosted a Donald Wolfit season, and in 1953, Agatha Christie's Witness for the Prosecution played. 1956 saw The Water Gypsies by Vivian Ellis and A P Herbert; Hotel Paradiso starring Alec Guinness, Douglas Byng, Irene Worth and Billie Whitelaw; and Tyrone Power starred in Shaw's The Devil Disciple. 1958 included The Iceman Cometh.Timeline of the theatre The theatre closed permanently in 1959New London Theatre accessed 31 May 2007 when it was sold by the Rank Organisation to a developer. It was then gutted and remained vacant until 1965 to be replaced in 1973 by the current building.[http://www.arthurlloyd.co.uk/NewLondonTheatre.htm Graeme Cruickshank New London Theatre History] accessed 31 May 2007 New London Designed by architect Paul Tvrtkovic and scenic designer Sean Kenny (Blitz!, Oliver!, Pickwick (musical)), modelled after the Walter Gropius Total-Theater, and seating 960 on 2 levels, the theatre's auditorium first opened with a television recording of Marlene Dietrich's one-woman show.Information about the history of the theatre The theatre officially opened on 2 January 1973 with a production of The Unknown Soldier and His Wife starring Peter Ustinov. It then hosted Grease, starring Richard Gere as Danny. Beginning in 1977, the theatre was used as a television studio for several years and then returned to use as a theatre. The theatre's biggest hit was the Andrew Lloyd Webber and Trevor Nunn musical Cats, choreographed by Gillian Lynne which premièred in the theatre on 11 May 1981. Closing in 2002, this production became the longest running musical in West End history. The theatre also hosted the 1977 BBC Sports Personality of the Year and the Masters snooker between 1976 and 1978. Also in 1977, the theatre hosted the BBC's A Song For Europe contest, the preliminary heat to choose the UK entry for the Eurovision Song Contest. However, the show was blacked out on TV due to a last minute strike by technicians. The famous video clip for the song We Are The Champions by the band Queen was shot there on October 1977, which followed a minor 70-min. concert. Between 2003 and 2005 the theatre hosted Bill Kenwright's revival of Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. This closed after a two and a half year run on 3 September 2005. Most recently, the venue played host to the London transfer of the off-Broadway production, Blue Man Group, which closed in June 2007, to make way for the Royal Shakespeare Company's repertory productions of The Seagull and King Lear, starring Ian McKellen. In Spring 2008, a new musical adaptation of Gone With The Wind ran for only two month. New musical Imagine This closed after only being open for one month. The National Theatre production of War Horse transferred into the theatre from the 28 March 2009 where it stayed until 12 March 2016 after over 3,000 performances. The theatre was home to the Sheffield Cruicible's production of the musical Show Boat which opened on 9 April 2016. Despite positive reviews, the production closed early, on 27 August 2016. On 22 October 2016 the London production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's School of Rock the musical opened, direct from Broadway. The theatre has been owned since 1991 by Lloyd Webber's Really Useful Group.Really Useful Theatres accessed 31 May 2007 The theatre building also contains an underground car park, a cabaret venue, a basement nightclub, shops and a residential tower. In 2014, Lloyd Webber reorganized the group, and the entity that owns the theatre is Really Useful Theatres.Dennys, Harriet. "Lord Lloyd-Webber splits theatre group to expand on a global stage", The Telegraph, 24 March 2014, accessed 3 October 2014 Recent and present productions *''Cats'' (11 May 1981 – 11 May 2002) music by Andrew Lloyd Webber from T.S. Elliot's Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats, starring Elaine Paige *''Umoja'' (6 September 2002 – 8 February 2003) *''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat'' (3 March 2003 - 3 September 2005) lyrics by Tim Rice, music by Andrew Lloyd Webber, starring Stephen Gately, Ian Watkins and Darren Day * Blue Man Group (10 November 2005 – 24 June 2007) * King Lear and The Seagull (14 November 2007 – 12 January 2008) by, respectively, William Shakespeare and Anton Chekhov, starring Ian McKellen, Frances Barber, Romola Garai and William Gaunt (transferred from the Royal Shakespeare Company) . * Gone With The Wind - A New Musical (22 April – 14 June 2008) by Margaret Martin and Trevor Nunn, starring Darius Danesh, Jill Paice and Edward Baker-Duly * Imagine This (19 November – 20 December 2008) by Shuki Levy, David Goldsmith (lyricist) and Glenn Berenbeim * War Horse (28 March 2009 – 12 March 2016) by Nick Stafford, adapted from the novel by Michael Morpurgo (transferred from the National Theatre) * Show Boat (9 April - 27 August 2016) book by Oscar Hammerstein II, lyrics by Hammerstein and P.G. Woodhouse, music by Jerome Kern (transferred from Crucible Theatre Sheffield) * School of Rock (22 October 2016 – present) book by Julian Fellowes, lyrics by Glenn Slater, music by Andrew Lloyd Webber Nearby tube stations *Covent Garden *Holborn References External links * New London Theatre homepage Category:West End theatres Category:1847 establishments in England Category:Theatres completed in 1847 Category:Theatres in the London Borough of Camden